


Tease

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-consensual into consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: After weeks of teasing by reader, Bushi finally has enough





	Tease

Bushi in those black pants ought to be illegal you thought with a sigh, hoping you were at least being subtle in your oogling of the man. You doubted it, but it wasn’t like Bushi was unaware of your lusting after him. You couldn’t help it. Those pants just hugged his ass to perfection making you want to grab a handful and the way the clung to his muscular thighs made you wetter than you cared to admit. You continued staring, losing yourself in tracing the letters spelling out his name across the seat of his pants, admiring that taut ass on display.

“If you’re done staring at my ass, can you do your fucking job?” Bushi snarled in irritation looking over his shoulder to glare at you.

“I wasn’t quite done staring just yet, give me a second.” You responded cheekily earning you a roll of his eyes before he went back to ignoring you. You knew you were pushing it with your teasing of the man but while you found him almost irresistibly attractive you weren’t willing to lose your job just to fuck him. Since it was expressly against your contract to sleep with the talent, you knew you would be immediately fired if you crossed that line. Because you were well aware of the rumors and knew the men of Los Ingobernables weren’t exactly known for keeping their mouths shut about their conquests.

You knew it was driving Bushi insane with you constantly teasing him, but you had no intentions of stopping. Really didn’t think you could, because the man just did things to you that made you go home at night and finger yourself to oblivion. With a sigh you took your eyes off the prize and made your way to the table in the corner, shuffling through papers before finding what Bushi had requested and running over to him.

A mischievous smile on your face you held firm to the paper as he tried to take it from you, his eyes focusing on your tongue as you ran it across your lips. “Are you going to take it?” You asked making his eyes widen, “the paper I mean.” You pushed the paper into his chest, making sure to get a nice feel before walking away with an added sway to your hips as you felt his eyes burning a hole into you.

Over the course of the next few weeks you systematically teased Bushi to the brink of insanity. You figured if you were suffering, he was going to suffer right along with you. Of course you were pretty sure he wasn’t suffering as much as you since he didn’t seem to be lacking in female company but you knew you were getting under his skin. You caught him watching you, lust evident in his eyes whenever you were in the same room. You took extra delight in teasing him right before he went out to the ring much to the consternation of his stablemates as it was throwing him off his game. The glare Evil levied at you after your last such attempt had almost been enough to make you quit. Almost. But then you saw Bushi stretching, bent over with that round ass staring at you all thoughts of Evil fled your mind and you couldn’t help but reach out and smack it. Bushi had spun around fire in his eyes as he glared at you, taking a threatening step in your direction only to be halted by Naito’s arm across his chest as the LIJ music filled the arena. You stuck your tongue out at him and rushed off to your duties with a smile.

You were lost in your task of sorting through boxes of merch backstage, so therefore was rather caught off guard when you were yanked to your feet by your ponytail and dragged down the hallways behind a furious Bushi. Your yelps of pain were ignored as he threw you into the LIJ locker room, making you crash into the couch against the wall. Hand moving to rub at your scalp you glared at him, pissed that he seemed to think he had the right to manhandle you like that.

“What the fuck is your problem?” you yelled rising to your feet and moving to push past the angry masked man. It happened so quickly you didn’t even see it, one second you were shoving past him and out the open door, the next your back was pressed against the chest of the now shirtless Bushi, his white t-shirt choking the air out of you. You gasped, fingers yanking uselessly at the material eyes wide as you Evil step in the doorway, pleading with him to help you with your eyes. He simply smirked and shut the door, locking you in the room with Bushi.

Just as you got to the point of feeling like you were going to pass out Bushi released his hold making you fall down onto all fours in front of him, greedily drinking in air through your burning throat. He didn’t give you much time to recover, moving to step in front of you and once again grapping a hold of your hair and pulling into a kneeling position.

“You’re a fucking teasing bitch is my problem.” Bushi finally responded to your earlier question. “You think you can just lead me on like that and not suffer repercussions?” You would have spat back some sort of retort, but before you fully recovered your breath Bushi had once again wrapped that damn shirt around your neck and tightened it in his fist. You were able to breathe a bit more this time, but due to the angle he kept your chin jerked back to you couldn’t vocalize your opposition. “For weeks now you’ve been a little cock tease. Playing games when you have no idea of the consequences.” He looked down at you his black lips curving into a sneer as your eyes watered and you cursed internally that you still found him so damn attractive. “Well sweetheart, now you get to pay the consequences.”

Your hands once again went to the fabric holding you hostage, pulling desperately at it as you tried to free yourself, Bushi chuckling at your useless attempts. You winced when he tightened it a notch further restricting your breathing and you whimpered as you watched him slowly pushed his tights down, his hardened cock springing free of the confining material striking you across the face. You tried not to think of how velvety smooth the skin of his cock felt on your cheek. Or how it would taste if you were to put it in your mouth.

Bushi’s hand grasped his cock as he held you in place, rubbing the tip across your lips while you kept them firmly pressed together. He stared impatiently as you continued to refuse to grant him access, keeping your jaw clenched against the intrusion. Bushi shook his head in disappointment before an evil smile formed and he twisted viciously on the t-shirt tightening it until your air supply was completely cut off. Your mouth dropped open desperately sucking in air until Bushi pushed his cock in making you struggle to breathe in enough air through your nose as he filled your mouth. Your hands dropped to his thighs, fingernails digging into his tights as spots began to form in your vision. He finally released his hold on the shirt allowing it to unwind on your shoulders and you breathed deeply through your nose trying to get enough oxygen with Bushi still engaged in your mouth.

“Are you done playing games now?” Bushi asked, staring impassively as his hands guided your head back and forth on his cock. You nodded the best you could, signaling your acceptance and making Bushi slow his movements bringing his cock out of your mouth and resting the tip on your lips. “Show me.” He said moving his hands behind his back and clasping them there while staring down at you. Hand reaching to encircle his length you took a few deep breaths into your oxygen starved longs, wincing at the burning you felt in your throat at the movement. Tongue darting out you licked along Bushi’s slit, swirling your tongue around the bulbous flesh and sucking the tip past your lips, caressing it as he entered your mouth. Pulling him out you licked your tongue along his length from tip to base and along the underside of his cock before moving him back into your mouth and bobbing your head to take him deep into your throat before suddenly being pulled off with a yank on your hair.

“Go bend over the table.” Bushi ordered as he stripped out of his tights. You took a second to admire his naked form, eyes tracing his muscles and down to the thick cock you had just been sucking on before you rose to your feet and hurriedly got into the demanded position. You looked over your shoulder anxiously watching as Bushi approached you, stroking his dick in his fist as he positioned himself behind you. You couldn’t stop the moan that rushed out of you when he buried himself in your dripping cunt with one shove, burying himself to the hilt as his hands grabbed onto your hips. A rhythm was quickly settled into with him pounding into you, the sounds of flesh slapping echoing through the room as moans of pleasure escaped you with each well timed thrust.

You shrieked in a mixture of surprise and pain when Bushi’s hand slapped down on your ass, sending stinging pain through your flesh.

“I….don’t….like….being….teased.” Bushi grunted punctuating each word with a slap as tears stung your eyelids and you plead for mercy, crying out your apologies as you felt yourself hurtling towards orgasm through the pain. With one last harsh slap Bushi’s hands grabbed the shirt still resting around your shoulders and once again wrapped it around your neck, pulling you off the table in a painful arch and gagging you as you came, the combination of pleasure and pain proving too much. Spots flickered across your vision as Bushi came with a deep thrust, his fists pulling hard on the material around your throat before he pushed off you, making you fall forward onto the table greedily sucking in air.

“Unless you wish to entertain the entire stable I would get the fuck out of here.” Bushi said, not looking at you as he casually dressed, reminding you that you were in the LIJ locker room and the others were sure to be waiting outside the door. You frantically grabbed your clothing and dressed, keeping your head ducked as you hurried out of the locker room and hurried past the seated men outside the doorway making a beeline for the first available restroom.

Standing in front of the mirror you recoiled at your reflection, haphazard hair sticking out everywhere, mascara tracks down your cheeks, smeared lipstick. You were a mess. And most telling of all, vivid bruising and red raw skin from the t-shirt Bushi had used so liberally on you. Swallowing was a further reminder of exactly what had just occurred and you knew you would be feeling it for a few days. Your fingers ran lightly across the marks and a small smile lifted your lips. You definitely had not been expecting that explosive response from Bushi, but you couldn’t deny he had left you wanting more.


End file.
